


Tinsel

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: btvs_santa, Double Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Holiday. BtVS S6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve 2001 and 2011 with Spike and Buffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthelog in btvs_santa 2009 on LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladyofthelog+in+btvs_santa+2009+on+LJ).



> **Title**: Tinsel  
> **Rating**: PG  
> **Disclaimer**: These belong to Joss and TPTB, not me.  
> **Word Count**: 200  
> **Pairing request**: Spuffy

I. Christmas Eve 2001

"Where's the big evil?"

"You're lookin' at him."

Buffy sighed. "You called me over here, in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve for, what, exactly?"

"Put up a string of Christmas lights and a bit of garland around the bed, see?" Spike gestured. "Thought maybe we could hang some tinsel from our naked bodies. Be, you know, festive." He grinned and then faltered at her expression. "Maybe we don't have to kill each other just this once?"

She refrained from pointing out he was already dead and she often wished she was, too. She said instead, "Tinsel, huh?"

 

II. Christmas Eve 2011

Dawn dropped her bag, glanced around the apartment. "Wow, it's Christmas-tastic in here." She stared at the heavily-decorated tree. "So _why_ exactly did we have to stop on the way home from the airport for tinsel?"

Buffy tried to sound nonchalant. "Oh, it's just for our bedroom." The sudden image that popped into her head caused her cheeks to redden. Great. Super-stealthy.

Dawn grinned. "And I thought the only vampires who sparkled were the Cullens."

"Sodding Stephenie Meyer," Spike grumbled. "At least _I_ only sparkle on Christmas Eve."

"It's tradition." Buffy smiled. "Reminds me things can shine even in darkness."


End file.
